


Style cramp

by ApocalypseThen



Series: Tiny Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Shepard happens to be tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: She thinks thatshethinks thatshethinks that... Ashley intervenes to knock some sense into Shepard and Samantha.





	Style cramp

"Ummm... excuse me Commander, do you mind if I take a break?" Samantha rubbed at the back of her neck and yawned.

"Tired, Traynor?" Shepard asked.

"No, ma'am, I can go all night," Samantha replied. Hearing herself, she blushed. "I'm just hard all over." Her blush deepened as Shepard's other eyebrow rose. "I have cramps!" she protested.

Shepard grinned and shooed her away. "Go walk it off, Specialist! I need you fighting fit if we're going to get through all these reports."

Shepard watched Samantha's little tush as she strode off stiffly. She sighed to herself. Was Traynor flirting with her deliberately? Or were her verbal pratfalls just another part of her adorable package, like her razor-sharp intellect and her tight little body? Surely Shepard couldn't be misreading the signals. The way Samantha eyed up the female crew wasn't always strictly professional. When was she going to turn that roving eye on Shepard?

Shepard brought up the internal feeds and checked on Samantha's location. She was just stepping out of the elevator on the cargo deck, rolling her neck on her shoulders. A tech fussed over an access panel at the far end, but otherwise the bay was quiet. Shepard watched as Samantha found a corner and started going through the Marine-approved basic stretching exercises. She ogled for a moment and was about to click out of the feed when...

Huh. That explained it. Ashley Williams was striding across the deck. Shepard watched as Samantha's eyes flickered over the heavily engineered sports bra, the skintight shorts, and the six feet of ground-pounding muscle that they just barely made decent. Williams was a prize, alright. Shepard had entertained one or two lustful fantasies before sounding her out, but she was as straight as they came. Or maybe she just wasn't into tiny, scar-faced tomboys? Was Samantha about to have better luck?

Shepard felt her stomach gurgle. She wasn't hungry, though. Her body was suddenly roiling with adrenaline. The reports under her nose swam out of focus. She had to go blow off some steam, now. For some reason, the thought of Ashley and Samantha together was making her crazy. She got a hold of herself in the elevator. She should be happy for them. She'd be the best man at their wedding. She'd organise the absolute best stag night. There'd be saucy games for Traynor to get competitive over, and maybe sexy forfeits involving Ashley's hard body...

The cargo deck was whisper quiet. Ashley and Samantha were working out on opposite sides, at least ten metres apart. Samantha looked up with a guilty start. It was pretty clear what had been on her mind, and it wasn't cramps. She sprang to her feet. "Do you need me back already, Commander?"

Ashley glanced over at them incuriously. She flipped Shepard a quick salute, then got back to her set of squats. Shepard shook her head at Traynor, a rueful smile on her lips. "Oh, you've got it bad, don't you?" she whispered.

Samantha put a hand on her hip and smiled an infuriatingly knowing smile. "And what are _you_ doing down here, Commander?" she replied, equally quietly.

They turned together and leaned back against a storage crate to get a good view, elbows touching. Shepard felt herself calming down. Being the focus of Samantha's attention, having that big brain and those brown eyes decode every tick and nuance of her posture... how could Samantha not get the message? What did she have to do?

Ashley moved on to crunches. Her hard stomach glistened. Shepard nodded appreciatively and side-eyed Samantha. "Is this show on every night?" she asked.

"Same time, same place. Matinees on Tuesdays," Samantha admitted. "Didn't you know?"

"You buying, or just browsing?" Shepard said.

Samantha glanced across, momentarily confused. Then the look of disappointment on her face made Shepard's heart melt. "Just looking..." Samantha perked up a little. "But, you know, I think she doesn't mind the audience."

Ashley's grunts got louder as she rounded out her set. Her abs quivered.

Shepard nodded in sympathy. "I, ah, offered her cash on the barrel once."

Samantha paused and looked Shepard up and down appraisingly, as if re-evaluating her. "How'd that go?"

"She laughed it off."

"Ouch." Samantha licked her lips. "Oh, this is the best part..."

Ashley was windmilling her arms, then pulling them in to shadow-box, one-two-three, then dropping to a do a quick aerobic set of pushups. She went through the cycle again and again, bouncing up and down.

Samantha's mouth was hanging open just a little. "Besides, I thought you and Garrus...?" she said, catching Shepard off guard.

"I was curious. He was willing." Shepard smiled. "It was... interesting."

"Oh. That explains it. You broke his heart."

Shepard's eyes widened. "No! He knew what we were..." she said lamely. "How could you know that?"

"He only comes out to eat and sleep. He's a poor little heartbroken puppy, Shepard. You stomped all over his heart." She giggled.

Shepard couldn't stop herself from joining in. "Oh, hell. Poor guy. I should be more careful."

Ashley's glance over at them was pointed, this time. They collected themselves, quietening down.

"Is she...?" Samantha asked. She tilted her head to one side.

"She is." Shepard murmured. "She is absolutely."

Ashley was on her knees, spread, leaning right back, doing pelvic exercises. Every thrust towards the ceiling made the thin fabric of her shorts tighten against her crotch. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I think my cramp is coming back, Commander," said Samantha, clutching at her side.

"I'm getting one too," said Shepard, holding her forehead. "In the eyes."

They dissolved into giggles again. Samantha doubled over as she tried to stifle them. Shepard put a hand on her back and wiped at her own eyes.

"Ohmygod!" Ashley barked from across the deck. "Would you two shut up and kiss already! Some people are trying to work out over here!"

Samantha's giggles dried up. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "It's not like that." She looked over at Shepard who had frozen in place, her jaw hanging open. "Is it?"

Shepard straightened up. She shrugged. "Yeah. It is."

"But I thought..." started Samantha.

"I didn't..." said Shepard at the same time.

Ashley took them by surprise. She grabbed them by the scruff of the neck in each of her huge hands. "You two," she said, "spend all your goddamn waking hours standing two feet apart eye-fucking each other. Everybody knows! We all talk about it! How can you both be so dumb! Auurrgh!"

"Um," said Shepard, color rising in her cheeks.

"Oh," said Samantha. "Oh!"

"I thought, you know, you liked 'em, like her?" Shepard wiggled a hand in an approximation of Ashley's muscular curves.

"I just... you know, short hair really suits you?" Samantha blurted.

Shepard didn't know how to react to comments about her appearance. "I like your eyes," she said lamely.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Ashley interjected. "Get a room already!" She grabbed their hands and clamped them together. "Go!" She gave them each a push in the small of their back.

Shepard looked at Samantha shyly. "You want to...?"

"Very much." Samantha took the first step, pulling Shepard along.

Ashley turned her back on them and strode off. "Tiny goddamn lesbians cluttering up the place..." she grumbled.

The tech at the far end of the deck looked up from his work, smiling back uncertainly at Ashley's mile-wide grin.


End file.
